


'Riding' Hood

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Insults, Knotting, Licking, Loosely based off of Little Red Riding Hood, Other, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Going into the forest after dark is typically an incredibly stupid idea…unless you know what you’re doing.  And know what you want.  And that’s why, when Anna heard someone following her that dark night, a smile of elation lit her face, rather than a grimace of fear…





	'Riding' Hood

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+. Like you should be. Hint.

The forest at night was typically a place to be avoided.  The rustle of the underbrush, the howl of the night wind...everything about the air screamed of danger, a subtle warning from nature itself to stay away.  To seek sanctuary, to be anywhere, anywhere but there.

But she was there.  With a smile, and the swish of a red cloak, Anna hummed a short tune as she carefully stepped over tree roots, crinkling dead leaves and saplings with her heavy boots.  She was wearing odd attire for a nighttime stroll- a snow white dress, cut to the middle of her thigh, with a low, low neckline, bright white, elbow length gloves, and long stockings to match, ending above her knee…and visibly connecting to the garter belt hidden by the dress.  Her hood was up- the splash of crimson trailing behind her as she listened- for the telltale signs of being followed.

She didn’t have long to wait.

Her soft, pink lips curled up in a smile as she heard the brush shuddering behind her, growing louder and louder, closer and closer.  She began to soften her humming, swaying softly from side to side as she slowed down- allowing the presence to get closer and closer…

Soon, a hand settled itself on her shoulder, and she grinned to herself- knowing what was behind her.

“Awful dumb thing to do, roaming around like this on a night like tonight…”

Smiling, she turned around, looking up.  The speaker was illuminated by the full moon- Anna’s dark-adjusted eyes seeing him easily.  He was a full foot taller than her, his grey fur shining silver in the moonlight.  His lips were pulled back into a predatory smile, his gold eyes shining with an emotion she had learned to identify in his kind…

She had found her mark- a werewolf.  And better yet…an eager one at that.

“Not if you know what you’re doing.”  Was her reply to the werewolf, as he slowly reached up, sliding her hood off her and revealing her face.  Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, eyes twinkling as starlight reflected off of them.  The werewolf kept his smile up as his hands went from her shoulders to the front of her hooded cape, a single claw tugging at the cords binding the collar together.

Anna bit her lip as his claw scythed through the thin cord, sending the crimson fabric to the ground, shivering as the cold night air swept through.  Goosebumps were quick to rise on her exposed skin, and not just from the cold.

The wolf chuckled- licking his lips.

“Cold, little girl?”  He crooned, cupping her chin to tilt her trembling lips up.  “I can fix that…don’t you worry.”

Anna closed her eyes as his snout touched her parted lips, tongue slipping inside, to writhe and slither around within.  A kiss from a beast with no lips was always an odd experience…but it sent her heart racing every time.  His tongue swept around her mouth, sure to drag slowly over every last inch, relentless in his work…claiming the blonde for himself.  His tongue slid out after he was satisfied, Anna panting, her breath rising in a soft mist in the late-night chill, as a thin trail of saliva still connected them.

“On your knees.”  Came the soft, growled order- as she dutifully obeyed, knees hitting the ground, softened by a pile of dead leaves.  Anna found herself face to face with what she so desperately wanted now- her prize for venturing out late at night.

It was long- ten inches in length, wonderfully thick, ending in a flare at the base just before his massive balls.  The beast’s red, throbbing cock was mere inches from her lips, and she had a hard time masking her arousal just from the sight of it.  Not that she could have, from the wolf’s superior senses.

His hand reached around, grabbing the back of her head, his hand large enough to hold and control her…and just how much she’d give him.

“Open wide…”  He smiled.  She obeyed, the beast’s every word an irresistible edict.  Her mouth fell open, tongue falling out, as she felt the wolf guiding her onto him- lips curling around the tip of his cock, sucking hard, rewarded with the tang of his precum…

Growling, the beast yanked hard- and Anna’s eyes flew open as she coughed.

“GLK-MMMLK!”  She gagged- eyes rolling up into her head as her throat spasmed, trying to reject the cock stuffed down her throat as she tried to relax.  The beast gave her no chance, however, as his hand gripped her head tighter, and ramming it along his length.

“GLK-MK-GK-LK-KF-KFF-LLK-“

All she could do was give some strangled note as she desperately tried to catch her breath, spit flying from her lips with every cough and sputter along his cock.  The wolf relished in the sloppy deepthroating, letting out a soft, howl-like moan as he felt the spit drip from his balls, flying away in flecks every time Anna’s chin slapped against them.  Anna’s arms hung limp at her sides as she was focusing, madly, on trying to breathe and relax her throat enough, but every time, the beast moved faster- until her hair, short as it was, was flying around, shaking, reflexive tears crawling down her face as a second hand joined the other at the back of her head…

The wolf roared, ramming his furry hips against Anna’s face, the woman starting to roll up her eyes, white creeping up along the edges of her vision as her air started to run out, cock mercilessly pounding her throat…

Only one hand was at her head now- and she was yanked back, gasping for air as the white in her vision faded, panting as spit slopped down her chin.  Looking down, she saw the beast furiously stroking his throbbing cock, just in time for the first rope of cum to shoot out.  Crying out, one of her eyelids was plastered shut by the wolf’s hot cum, mouth still open for deep breaths as his seed began to splatter her- over her tongue, her cheeks, in her hair, down her cleavage…

When he was done, her face was painted a silvery-white from the beast’s cum, a pearl necklace to shine in the moonlight as the wolf laughed at her pathetic state- used, cum-splattered, and panting…yet still wanting more.

Letting out a deep, guttural laugh, he fell to his own knees, straddling Anna as he grabbed her by the torso- yanking her up as his tongue slipped out of his mouth.  A surprised squeal faded into a deep moan of arousal as his tongue draped over her exposed cleavage, clearing away his cum and leaving her skin shining with his own spit.

“You’re messy, girlie~” He teased, tongue lapping along the exposed flesh, hand reaching up to the plunging neckline.  “Don’t worry…I can fix that.”

Grabbing her top, he yanked away, Anna crying out as her dress was ripped off by the beast, leaving her in nothing but her gloves, stockings, and garter belt.  He smiled, hands moving down and roughly kneading at her ass, while his tongue slurped and slithered over her exposed breasts.  The woman submitted to him- moaning as her arms weakly wrapped around his neck, huffing as his hands moved in circles, roughly fondling her.  His sharp teeth closed around her nipples, sending a cry from the woman, quickly silenced with a rough spank and a growled request to be silent.

Anna could only whimper as she bit her lip, feeling his warm tongue sweeping over the sensitive flesh of her breasts.  Every time his teeth nibbled at her tits, a jolt of pleasure shot through her spine, and now, she was dripping wet, smearing the beast’s fur with her own cum.  Her eyes closed as she fought her moans, her squeals, her sounds of pleasure and surprise.  The beast had full control over her…and he was only getting started.  Looking down, her whole body shuddered as she saw his cock- hardened again already, and ready for another round.  The wolf noticed her stare- and pushed her off his lap, sprawling into the dirt.  Standing up, he smiled, looking down at her.

“Beg for it.”  He ordered- hand curling around his shaft, slowly pumping his soaked cock up and down, shaking it tantalizingly.  “Beg for it, you filthy little whore.”

Anna felt her whole body shake in pleasure as the beast started talking dirty.  There was something about being derided by this wolf, this animal…that just got her riled.

“Please…”  She whispered, only audible to the wolf.  “Please, please, oh gods, please…”

“Please _what?”_   He taunted, smiling.  “Use your words, fucktoy.”

“Please fuck me…”  She moaned, hand going to her slit, spreading the lips of her pussy for him.  “Please, please fuck me senseless, please fuck my slutty little pussy, Master…”

“…Mmmm…Master, is it?  Say it.  More.  _Louder.”_  

“Master.”  She moaned, saying it in a normal speaking voice now.  “Master’s cock is the only one for me.  His cock is the only one that can pound his little whore’s holes.  Master’s cock is too good for my slutty pussy, but please, Master, please, please…”

The wolf let a great big smile cross his face- as his knees hit the ground, grabbing Anna’s thighs, and yanking her forward along the ground.  She screamed at that- but the feeling of his cock poised outside her snatch sent different noises from her.

“YES~!”  She howled.  “YES!  PLEASE~!  FUCK ME~!  FUCK MEEEEEE~!”  She begged, grabbing the ground, knuckles turning white as she awaited that wonderful pleasure- the feeling of fullness…

She didn’t have long to wait- as he pressed inside, her own pussy clamping down hard as she came, just from penetration.

“Mmmmgh…!”  The wolf grunted, smiling down at the human underneath him.  “Mmmmgh, you little skank.  So turned on by wolfcock that you cum just from me putting it in~?”  He smirked, spitting on her skin, splattering over her breasts.

“M-mmgh…yes, Master~”  She mewled, looking up at him- cum still plastering one eye shut, but the visible one was just shining with lust, now…  “I’m such a little whore, getting turned on like this…”

“Don’t worry…”  He growled, hands curling around her thighs.  “I can work with that.”

Roaring, he drew back, only to slam forward.  Anna’s whole body rippled from the force of his thrust, traveling down her in a wave that jiggled her tits and ass.  Drawing back, he thrust forward- back and forth, back and forth- fucking her in a rough, fast, brutal fashion.  Anna was screaming her head off as her whole body quaked and trembled, eyes in the back of her head as her tongue hung out of her smiling mouth, hands scrambling at the dirt to grip onto something, anything- only managing to seize fistfuls of dead leaves every time.  Giving up, she felt herself go limp, back against the forest floor, arms resting uselessly against the ground as the beast threw his whole body into his fucking.

“Ah~!  Ahn!  Ahn!  Ah!  Ahn~!  Ahn~!”  She moaned, huffing delightedly with each thrust, cunt clenching down, trying to pull him in, but he was too strong, too forceful.  All she could do was moan, pant, and sweat, cumming around his cock whenever he hit a good spot, or just hilted in her hard enough…

Whimpering, she felt his cock start to swell- as his knot began to inflate, ramming against her slit, huffing as he thrusted harder- deeper…

Anna could only murmur something that vaguely resembled a ‘yes’.  Panting, moaning, she felt him pick up his already incredible tempo, ramming his knot against her slit with a loud, rumbling growl, turning into a roar as it sank deeper and deeper with every thrust…

Hands curling painfully tight around her thighs, he yanked her back as he thrust forward- her cunt clamping down, spraying him with cum as his knot finally inflated- inside her, flooding her womb with cum, and breaking the mortal beneath him as her face screwed up into a face of senseless pleasure.

Fucked silly.

Smiling, he hunched over her, grinning to himself as her arms and legs weakly wrapped around him, as he started to grind and rut against the useless human, smiling as he finally had the opportunity to empty his balls into a more than willing mate.

He rocked against her- all night, pumping her so full of cum that she started to bloat- not stopping until the sky turned pink with the faintest traces of sun, the werewolf starting to revert back in the early morning light…

* * *

 

Anna swore as she pricked herself for the thousandth time with her sewing needle, grumbling as she tried hard to salvage her shredded dress.  Fortunately, it was repairable, though only just.  She really needed to start stripping before they got the chance to.  Once they were in the throes of lust, there was really no stopping them.

She sighed, finally finishing her current line of stitching.  One down…twenty more to go.

“The things I do for wolf cock.”  She sighed, getting started on the next set.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that. If you liked it, hated it, or thought it was hot, drop a line in the comments. If you came, please satisfy my exhibitionist kink and tell me.


End file.
